


Pain, Beautiful Pain

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [34]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Revenge Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Gerard is overdue and in labor, and stuck on the bus while the others are at a Fall Out Boy concert.





	Pain, Beautiful Pain

“You sure you don’t wanna come, G?” Frank asked, holding Gerard’s hand as he sat with his boyfriend on the back sofa.

 

“No, you guys go ahead. I don’t wanna rain on your parade.” Gerard smiled a little. “It’s standing room only in that pit, and not only can I not stay on my feet that long, but I don’t want the baby getting shoved around.”

 

“I’m sure if we explained the situation you could sit backstage or something,” Frank squeezed his hand. “I know you wanted to see Fall Out Boy again.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay, really.” Gerard kissed his cheek. “Just go have a good time and I’ll see you all later. Maybe I’ll meet you after if you go to a restaurant or something.”

 

“Alright.” Frank got up. “Remember our phones are on, just text me. I’ll be back here in a heartbeat.” 

 

“Have fun.” 

 

Gerard waved him and and then the bus door closed. Gerard sighed in slight relief, patting his belly lightly. This baby was extremely due, though it didn’t seem in any rush. Technically they were “on tour” but Gerard hadn’t been playing shows for a few weeks. They were really just doing interview at this point, maybe one song for a tv appearance. Gerard din’t mind it so much, but he couldn’t wait for his baby break.

 

Speaking of break, there went his water. Gerard’s eyes widened and he bent over a little, panting softly and cradling his belly. Alright, this was what he’d been waiting for, what he’d been dealing with cramps all day for. Baby was on the way, now.

 

Gerard reached for his phone, but then thought for a second. The guys had just left. The concert was about to start. His water only just broke. He could wait it out a while before they called, at least let them watch the show.

 

Gerard sat back a bit, starting his breathing and just getting ready to wait it out. The cramps felt the same as they had all day. He’d be fine. He put his feel up a bit, relaxing as best he could for now. He had time, he was sure. 

 

Things escalated quickly, though. Within half an hour Gerard was feeling the urge to push. Gerard scooted himself carefully off the couch and onto the floor, just leaning against the front of the couch for support. Now it was an emergency and he needed to call Frank, asap.

 

Gerard grabbed his phone and dialed Frank’s number. He called and waited as it rang….and rang…and rang. Gerard made a face. Why was he taken to Frank’s answering machine? He called again, and again, but he got the same treatment three times in a row. 

 

Maybe one of the others. Gerard tried Mikey next, but got no response. Then he tried Ray…and Ray’s phone was charging next to Bob’s on the table. Gerard groaned and closed his eyes. He didn’t have time for this shit, he was about to give birth. 

 

Gerard gritted his teeth as he carefully slipped his pants off. If this baby was coming out now, that was the way it was. He did call 911, giving them his location the best he could being on a bus. Not that he thought they’d be there on time, but Gerard would need them afterwards at least.

 

“Alright, baby.” Gerard rested one hand on his bump, taking a few deep breaths, “Come to mama.”

 

***

 

“This is fucking great!” Frank cheered over the screams of the crowd. Fall Out Boy were really bringing the house down tonight, and they were right against the stage, which made any concert better. Mikey nodded quickly in agreement, and Ray was just rocking out.

 

“Too bad G is missing it,” Mikey replied.

 

"Yeah…I’m gonna call him!“ Frank pulled his phone out, and looked down. His eyes widened when he saw the missed call icons on the screen. Shit, it was Gerard.

 

"Mikes, we gotta go!” Frank shouted, pulling on his arm and showing him the phone. “Gerard, he must be in labor!”

 

“Oh crap.” Mikey grabbed Ray and started to pull him out. 

 

“Hey, what’s happening here?” Ray wasn’t ready to leave.

 

“G, he’s having the baby or something,” Mikey replied. “We gotta go help him out!”

 

“Oh…oh, right!” Ray dropped his half finished beer in a trash can as they exited the theater. 

 

“I can’t believe I missed him!” Frank added, running out of the hall and towards the parking lot. “What if he’s in trouble or something?”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be okay,” Mikey replied, shooting a quick text to Pete to let him know they had to take off. 

 

“Right…he should be.” Frank couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very wrong, though. He could almost feel G hurting. He just wished he’d realized it sooner.

****

 

“Ah…oh God…come on!” 

 

Gerard was crying tears of pain, hands gripping at nothing as he pushed in vain. This baby just did not want to come out now. All the sudden it’d become seemingly stuck in place, and Gerard couldn’t find any sort of relief. The contractions were still constant, so he knew he couldn’t wait any longer, but this was such horrific pain, worse than he’d imagined. Gerard hardly knew how he was coping right now.

 

It took forty five minutes, but Gerard finally felt the head come out. He reached down carefully, cradling the little one as he got out the shoulders and then pulled the baby out the rest of the way. Gerard gasped and panted, holding up the goopy, screaming infant. Shit, he just had a baby. 

 

That’s when the doors opened and paramedics rushed in. Gerard was basically in shock as they took the little one from him, helping him dispose of the afterbirth and getting him a bit cleaned up. Frank and the others showed up just in time to see Gerard coming out on a gurney, infant covered in a blanket and on his chest. Frank’s eyes widened and he shuffled over to take his hand. 

 

“Holy shit…G…you had the baby?” Frank gazed at the tiny head of hair in awe. 

 

“I sure did.” Gerard smiled tiredly, pulling back the blanket. “Say hi to daddy, baby girl.”

 

“It’s a girl too?” Frank beamed. “Oh my Lord…that’s fantastic.”

 

“Are you both okay?” Mikey cut in, though he was smiling himself at the sight.

 

“That’s what the doctors said.” Gerard rubbed the baby’s back softly. “They’re just taking us in to be doubly sure, and get all the legal things settled.”

 

“Are you the father?” one of the EMTs asked Frank.

 

“Yes, ma'am, and I’d love to ride with you.” Frank grinned and followed G into the back of the ambulance, staying close to him and the baby. Once they were rolling, Frank apologized. 

 

“I’m sorry, honey,” he said, caressing the baby’s hand. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, that you had to do it alone. I-I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s all okay, Frank.” Gerard kissed his cheek. “We love you just the same, I promise.”

 

“I know…but I’m making it up to you, still.” Frank looked them over. “Somehow.”

 

“I’m sure you will, love.” Gerard closed his eyes, sighing softly. “I know you will…”

 

Frank watched them drift off, smiling to himself. His loves. Yeah, he’d been sort of a shit dad earlier that night, but he felt it was all gonna be okay. Now Gerard did too, dreaming peacefully with his daughter curled into his chest. Gerard still hurt, but know he knew how much pain could be worth. His pain had flowered into a gorgeous little girl, and she was the most amazing thing that’d ever happened to him. 

 

There really was beauty in everything, as strange and unrelated as that seemed.


End file.
